Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buoyancy aid, for use in the surf or water, which does not restrict body movement and which also allows the individual to remain afloat in an upright position in water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, more and more people are starting to enjoy swimming and bathing activities, particularly in warmer regions situated near the surf or other water bodies. It is apparent that there is a need for a buoyancy aid or buoyancy device that assists the user in the surf or water and which also does not restrict body movement.
Presently, conventional flotation devices have been designed to be used to help persons to swim, or for keeping someone afloat after they have been cast into the water in an emergency situation.
The first category of devices consists of floats which are strapped to the backs of an individual, generally a child, so as to help maintain the body in a substantially, horizontal position. Such devices also allow unimpeded movement of the arms, so as to not interfere when used in the instruction of swimming technique. This device, however, is not suitable for keeping the body in an upright position, which is the necessary disposition, when swimming in the surf.
The second category of devices consists of items such as life jackets and the like which are flotation jackets which assist an individual to stay afloat in the water when in an emergency situation. They are not used in swimming instruction as they are intentionally quite bulky and, as such, severely restrict arm movement in the water.
The present invention seeks to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a buoyancy aid for use, by an individual or person, in the surf or other water environments.
The present invention also seeks to provide a buoyancy aid that allows the torso or a user to be biased towards a substantially upright position, when in the water, whilst also permitting movement of the arms and legs. The buoyancy aid can however be used in, swimming position, i.e. on one""s stomach, back or side, or on a boogie board or the like.
In one broad form the present invention provides a buoyancy aid for maintaining the torso of a person in a substantially upright disposition in a water environment comprises:
a fastening member comprising a belt and a fastening device to fit around the waist of a person; and
a buoyancy member comprising buoyant material adapted to be substantially disposed equally on the front and back of a torso of a person in a manner such that when coupled with the fastening member a harness is formed which straddles the shoulders of a person.
In a preferred form, the buoyancy member includes buoyancy strips which form a pair of laterally spaced apart strips and which are substantially V-shaped, Y-shaped or planar shaped.
In a preferred form, the buoyancy member is embodied as a pair of laterally spaced strips which are joined at each end of the harness to form a substantially Y-shape or V-shape.
Preferably, the fastening member also comprises a strap disposed normal to the belt which attaches to one end of the laterally spaced apart strips and to a fastening member.
Preferably, the belt of a waist fastening member contains a fastening device, such as a buckle.
Preferably, either the belt and/or a strap operatively connecting the buoyancy strip to the belt contains an adjusting member, so as to neatly secure the harness to a torso of a person.
Preferably, the buoyant material comprises compressed foam.
Preferably, the belt comprises nylon.
Preferably, the fastening device comprises a buckle. It is preferably formed of molded plastic.
Preferably, the strap is formed of similar material to the belt.